


Progress

by sunsetveins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maryse Tries, Protective Alec Lightwood, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), and alec knows it, because, is implied heavily, like so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Loving Magnus Bane is the single best feeling in the world, as well as the most terrifying and humbling experience that Alec has ever had. He needs everyone to know that, especially these people. Alec needs Magnus to know that. He’s in love with him and for the first time in his life, he’s completely unashamed to feel.That’s why he does what he does in this moment. He refuses to ever be ashamed of his feelings again.-Or the one where Alec stands up for Magnus and their relationship





	Progress

They’ve been in this meeting over Downworlder rights and affairs for more than three hours now and Alec doesn’t believe he can listen to different members of the Clave discuss his boyfriend for another moment. Not when they’re obviously insulting him and Magnus isn’t even here to defend himself. 

It makes Alec angry when he thinks about it. The Clave has never really cared to hide how they view Downworlder rights, but he had thought that perhaps they were making enough progress to at least include the Downworld in the discussion. Especially when holding the discussion in the New York Institute, where Alec tries to include them in every decision possible. The blatant disrespect to him and how he runs his Institute almost makes him as furious as the fact that they haven’t stopped speaking about Magnus as if he isn’t a person for the past thirty minutes. Almost.

Nothing could ever truly make Alec as angry as someone disrespecting Magnus does. He supposes that’s part of the reason why he does it.

Truthfully, though? He does what he does because Alec loves him. He loves him in ways that he didn’t know would ever be possible, not for him, not with the hand he’s been dealt. And the thing is, now that he has that? He wants to shout about it. He wants to tell everyone he knows and everyone he doesn’t that he loves Magnus Bane. He wants to take anyone that doubts it by the shoulders and shake them, demand that they listen to him and try to understand this feeling that takes over Alec’s entire being when Magnus is around and even when he isn’t. He wants them to understand this overwhelming feeling, this all encompassing love that makes every single day worth it for Alec. Loving Magnus Bane is the single best feeling in the world, as well as the most terrifying and humbling experience that Alec has ever had. He needs everyone to know that, especially these people. Alec needs _Magnus_ to know that. He’s in love with him and for the first time in his life, he’s completely unashamed to feel.

That’s why he does what he does in this moment. He refuses to ever be ashamed of his feelings again.

“I love the man you’re currently degrading, so if you could take this away from my Institute, it would be much appreciated,” he says, appearing casual as he purposely leans back a little in his chair and allows one side of his mouth to tilt. The members of the Clave that had been talking go silent.

Maryse draws in a startled breath. _“Alec -”_ she begins to say, sharp and nearly angry, before she abruptly shuts her mouth and closes her eyes. She’s obviously tense, her jaw clenched and her posture stiff. She doesn’t say another word, however, and Alec is so grateful that she’s so obviously making an effort that he almost leaves it at that. This is quickly thrown away when he sees the official to her right begin to open his mouth. 

_“Enough,”_ he snaps, and images flash in his head of the very first time he allowed himself to really take a stand. He’s come so far since then. “I apologize for the interruption of this quite lovely discussion regarding the rights of a people you haven’t even allowed to be present, but I’ve heard enough. This is my Institute, and while you may not respect how I run it, you will respect me while you’re in it. That means respecting my family. I won’t hear another word about Magnus, and that’s final.”

It’s quiet for a moment, and then one of the officials scoffs. He’s sat across from Alec, just slightly to the left. His brown eyes are harsh as he stares at Alec, mouth twisted into an ugly sneer. If Alec remembers correctly, his name is Samuel Whitelaw. He’s furious before Samuel even begins to speak.

“That _warlock_ is not your family. He’s not even your _species_ ,” Samuel hisses. Several of the gathered Clave officials nod in agreement. Some of them lower their heads. Alec assumes they might’ve been in attendance at his wedding.

Alec stands from his chair slowly and clasps his hands behind his back as he straightens. He makes sure to look over every person in attendance, including Isabelle, who has been standing in the back of the room since the meeting began. Her job was to record the proceedings for the Downworld Council meeting later that day. She beams at him proudly.

 _“That warlock,”_ Alec seethes, glaring at them all, “has a name. It’s Magnus Bane, and he is the love of my life. He is my family now, and he will be my family long after you and your prejudices are gone. I am a Shadowhunter. He is a warlock. That isn’t new information that you can throw out to me that will make me doubt that I love that man with my whole soul. We may not share blood, either of the Angel or the demons, but we share the same nature. We are both human where it counts the most, and I will not sit here and let you strip him of that. You will respect the man that I love or you will never step into this Institute again.”

Alec stops to take a deep breath, nearly vibrating with anger. 

“Meeting adjourned,” he says sternly, and then he narrows his eyes at Samuel. “Please get out of my Institute.” 

Without waiting for anyone to stand and begin to leave, Alec nods to Isabelle and strides out of the room. He believes if he stays another minute, he might just explode.

The council meeting should be interesting.

 

-

 

Raphael actually laughs for the first time since Alec has known him and it stuns him for a minute. Luke is no better, sitting with his hand clasped over his mouth as his body shakes with laughter. Alec doesn’t quite understand what’s so funny about the situation. He doesn’t find anyone disrespecting Magnus to be a laughing matter. Despite this, he keeps his mouth shut. It warms some part of him to see Raphael and Luke so relaxed. The meeting is taking place in Magnus’ loft this time, so they were already halfway there, but this has obviously stripped away any tension that may have remained.

“Who knew you had it in you, Shadowhunter,” Meliorn says with a small, pleased smile. Alec nods to him, noting the way the Seelie continued to allow his eyes to wander to Isabelle, who was sitting on Magnus’ couch with a large grin plastered on her face. She hadn’t stopped smiling since the meeting, and probably wouldn’t for days. 

_“Alexander,”_ Magnus suddenly chokes out, and if Alec’s attention wasn’t on him before, as it always is in some manner, it certainly is now. Alec takes in the sight of Magnus with wide eyes and is instantly by his side, hands cupping his face and thumbs stroking away his tears. Alec would be more worried if Magnus wasn’t grinning as brightly as the sun itself, eyes shining with tears and a type of awe that takes Alec’s breath away. 

“Magnus,” Alec rasps quietly. He stops stroking Magnus’ cheeks and instead grasps at Magnus’ trembling hands. _“Sweetheart.”_

He’s never used terms of endearment for Magnus in front of anyone else, but this one slips past his lips without a thought or care. Happy or sad, the sight of Magnus in tears has always dropped all of Alec’s defenses. 

“You called me your family,” Magnus whispers, something like awe and wonder laced in his voice. “You told them that I’m the love of your life.”

“You are,” Alec affirms, and he means it more than he’s possibly ever meant anything. And if Magnus were to ask that all important question, bring up the words Alec never said explicitly but purposely implied, he’d confirm it and mean it just as much. Magnus is his family, the love of his life, and he will be for the rest of eternity. Alec swears it.

It isn’t a conversation to have now, though. Not in front of their friends, and not during what is supposed to be a meeting. They both know that, just as they both know that there is time to say all that they need to say, for Alec to make sure everyone knows just how far he is willing to go for Magnus, willing to go to make them understand just how much he loves him.  
Magnus’ wet grin softens into a fond smile. Alec can’t keep himself from kissing him.

“I love you,” Magnus murmurs, forehead rested against Alec’s and his lips barely a hair’s breadth away from Alec’s own. “You’re the love of my life, too, Alexander. I hope you know that.”

“You’ve never given me a reason to doubt it,” Alec replies sincerely. “I love you, too.”

“How touching,” Raphael says loudly, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Luke shakes his head at him, amusement clear in his eyes. Alec can’t help but laugh and smile as he breaks away from Magnus and goes to sit back in his previous place. He squeezes Magnus’ hands just before he lets go of them.

“Shall we get back to business?” he asks, still smiling. Luke shakes his head fondly.

“Of course, Lightwood. Think we can have a seat at the next meeting?” Luke grins, laughter still coloring his tone. He winks at Alec and this easy interaction makes Alec’s whole body warm in that pleasant way that he’d always assumed having a real friend would. 

“Most definitely, Garroway. You can count on it.”

Luke’s face clears, a sudden seriousness taking over his previously playful demeanor. “I know I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
